


Wedding Day Blues

by TheLovelyPatronus



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Ghost Fred Weasley, One Shot, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 14:45:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16451888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLovelyPatronus/pseuds/TheLovelyPatronus





	Wedding Day Blues

Ginny Weasley had never wanted much. She was always happy with what was given to her. So why, today of all days, was she so sad? It was a stupid question. They were all sad. It would take more than a wedding to heal the broken hearts of her family and friends. 

George was the worst of them all. It had been a year since the battle of hogwarts. A year since she had heard their dual laughter. A year since she had been pranked. George had only just started eating without being forced. Harry wanted to postpone the wedding. He had wanted to give the family more time to heal, but Ginny wouldn’t hear it. Fred would never forgive them for mourning him like this. He would have wanted celebrations and laughter. Not tears and depression.

So she had marched into George’s room, had torn open the curtains, had sat on his bed and explained that he was to get up and be a human being again. That Fred would hate him for this. That his pain was not less or more than anyone else’s, and how dare he inflict yet another loss on their mother. He might not be dead but he was sure as hell acting like it.

There was no one like Ginny Weasley, for when she dug her claws in, no one would escape her wrath. She had screamed and cried and begged for George to get up. He stared at her through glazed eyes, hearing every word but processing none of it. Finally she had snapped, she had slapped him, hard. She regretted it the instant the sound reverberated through the bedroom. Her had stung and an angry red handprint was blooming on her brother's face.

She had awoken something inside of him, though. Something he thought long dead. Anger. Emotion. His heart beat faster as he threw himself off of the bed. 

“What the bloody hell do you want from me? Leave me alone! I don’t know how to be just one person. I don’t know how to be George without my Fred.” the last of the words came out in choked sobs. 

He was on the floor now hugging his knees and rocking back and forth. She was next to him, crying with him. Whispering soothing words and telling him that she refused to get married without her favorite big brother. That had snapped his brain to attention.

“Little old me? Here I thought Percy was your favorite.” He said and she giggled. 

He followed her with a laugh of his own, startled by the sound neither had heard in over a year. She had helped him get dressed and told him that he was to be ready for the rehearsal dinner tonight and the wedding tomorrow.

The next day:

Molly Weasley had never been happier. George was finally waking up from his mourning. Her youngest son had informed her of the grandchild growing in Hermione’s belly. Her youngest daughter was getting married in a few hours time. What could she possibly ask for? Fred. Dear God how she wished he was here. He had left a hole in her heart that would never be filled.

Ginny Weasley stood in front of the mirror admiring her gown. Hermione had done a beautiful job on her hair and makeup. She couldn’t wait to see Harry’s face when she came down the aisle. There was a knock on the door and George walked in.

“Wow,Gin. You look beautiful. I wish Fred could see you.” with tears in his eyes, he hugged his sister and the stood together admiring the bride to be.

A light breeze lifted her hair and blew her dress up around her. She thought she heard a voice on the breeze. The words that were whispered were impossible but both redheads heard it.

“I’m always with you.” It had said. Just as suddenly the breeze died down. 

Ginny and Fred had turned to each other not daring to believe their ears. The voice was Fred’s and it had lifted their spirits. 

“Come baby sister, it’s time to get you good and married.” George said. As he closed the door behind them she heard her brother whisper “I miss you, Freddie.” she took his hand and together they walked down to the garden so she could become Mrs. Potter. 


End file.
